greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Quire
Stephen Quire (born July 28, 1993) known as the Freakout Kid is the Main Protagonist of the Greatest Freakout ever Series. He is an actor, known for Fart of Darkness (2013), When Fat Kids Attack! (2012) and Tosh.0. He lives in Nineveh, IN. Personality Stephen is a 22 Year old boy who is Muscular Kinda Thick Caucasian male with Dark Blond Hair. He has Blue Eyes. At the 10th Video, He got his Ears Pierce. At the 15th, He has a Tattoo on his left shoulders. He is most likely a Good Engineer because he is responsible for fixing and building the Bat Mobile so it can be ready for Comic Con. Stephen was freaking out 'cause his mother was cancelled his World of Warcraft account and that's when he was flipping out, he says "I'm gonna run away and never com back!" and that is supposed to be like that. The second episode he was playing a game online and he wouldn't know who it is and he is flipping out. Until when Stephen says "Stop freakin' betraying me, I'm on your team!". Stephen was yelling says "FREAKING STOP!" he gets off the computer and just had to shut off and he just says "Oh, my god." and Jack's laughing like that. A third episode video when Stephen didn't like to see a vandalism or graffiti truck, he just going to get his own baseball bat he went up to truck when he says "You guys like making me look like a freakin' poor kid." and he just had took his shirts off. A fake third video when Stephen tear his black shirts off. The fourth video, Stephen always trying to play his dad's guitar because Jack was bothering with Stephen 'cause that's really annoying, and he smash his dad's guitar. The fifth video Stephen's complain about crappy microwave and it won't cook, he broke the microwave and he got grounded. A six episodes Betty Lou Quire was taking care of Stephen and Jack. Betty wants to watch the news and Stephen wouldn't change the channel. His grandmother says "Do I have to get my paddle?" and that's not a paddle, that's a cutting board. Betty hits Stephen eye, Betty says "You got it up your ass to?" Stephen's reply says "That's not freakin' funny." and he don't have a worry 'bout that. A fake six video when Jack was holding the door with Stephen and Jack says "Wake up, Stephen." and he knock the door. Stephen can't get out of his room he says "Jack. Unlock the door!" he just had screaming and jabbering but you can see when Stephen a boner looks like erection. A seventh video because Stephen can't do vacuum cleaner and he broke it. His mother going to tell David Quire, when his father says "Oh, s***! Boy, I can't watch football for an hour without you breaking s***?" Stephen reply says "You think I care." and his father says "Do what? Come here, boy! I'm gonna rip your freakin' face off, come here!" he just had went through outside and the dog was attacking with Stephen. Eight videos, Jack and Stephen are going to play Guitar Hero, until when Stephen says "SHUT UP!!! You're a freakin' troll!" Jack was turning TV's off Stephen was hurting with Jack. A ninth video Stephen and Jack are watching UFC to fight, Jack was laughing to see that and Stephen was yelling to say "OH, MY GOD!!!" now he punched the panels out of his door and he got a problem, Jack was says "You just punch the panels out of your door, what's your problem?" Stephen says "I don't freaking care it got freakin' lucky." and he punched it. Quotes *Get out of my room! *I'm gonna run away! *I'm gonna run away never come back! *You'll never see me again! *Stop freakin' betraying me! *No, I don't want to get off! *SHUT... UP!!! *ANSWER ME!!! *You're a freakin' boner! *STOP... TOUCHING... MY... CRAP!!! *Like I care! *SHE THREW MY STUFF ON THE GROUND!!! *I'm gonna kick your butt! *SCREW YOU!!! *STOP PLAYING WITH ME ON THE STAIRS!! *No it's not, you still freakin' holding! *You're a B word and I just don't like you. *Dude, that's freakin' harassment, man. The freakin' license plate! *Dude, stop putting your hands on it, man! That's not yours! Is that yours? Gallery jack_quire_and_stephen_quire_address_by_nathansogrep-d788i5u.png|His House Location Stephen.jpg|Stephen The Cook Fekkkaaa.jpg|With a Prom Date 0.jpg|His BitStrip Character in one of the Videos 15600_stephenquire.jpg|His Mii Character QR.jpg|Stephen's Mii QR Code maxresdefault.jpg|Him Doing Gangnam Style at the GFE 27 tumblr_mnehtwIm8F1ssls24o2_1280.png|Minecraft Skin Stephenbatmobile.jpg|Stephen's batmobile. JackStephenfag.jpg Licensestephen.jpg Stephendog.jpg|Stephen's dog. Stephenandfffs.jpg StephenJackaa.jpg Lickstephen.jpg Stephensubway.jpg Stephen'swatermelon.jpg|Stephen's carry the watermelon, Stephen_Quire.jpg Stephen7grade.png|Stephen's in 7th Grade yearbook. Stephenandjack.jpg|Young Stephen (Air date: December 18, 2004) Stephenface.jpg|Stephen's braces teeth (Air date: January 1, 2008) Dsgasg.jpg|You can see him on the right side. Fsgshgsa.jpg Faialhh.jpg Derrraaa.jpg Q354.png GymStephen.jpg|Stephen was in the gym. 2dd2qfagh.png|Stephen's face. Haaffg.jpg Dlaaf.jpg Dances.jpg|Stephen was dancing at her. Wrwtw.png Marrihhaa.jpg Sjdjssss.jpg Podsjsa.jpg Dyrsghh.jpg Hjdjaljaa.JPG Makingtheir.png Workersa.jpg Stephenajgadgg.png|Stephen and Chelse Swanzy Wafflepwnbeach.jpg Musclemanguys.jpg Ufdsjfga.jpg Syteksks.jpg Strkjssaaafff.jpg Stepjaaa.jpg Outannja.jpg Jail1.jpg Jail2.jpg Aasgaa.jpg StephenMelissa.jpg|Stephen and Melissa Briggs. Stephenfacelike.jpg LadyGagaStephen.jpg|link=Lady Gaga and Stephen. StephenJackDavidplaying.jpg|You can see when Stephen has a guitar. LimoStephen.jpg Ajacks.jpg 7thGradeJackStephen.jpg|Jack and Stephen in 7th Grade Trivia *Some people believe that Stephen is gay since he shoved a DirectTV remote up his butt. YouTube users frequently joke around saying in the comments, "At least he didn't shove *item name* up his butt!" *Stephen has a few fears, like drowning, touching and cats. *Stephen has broke multiple objects in the Quire family such as hitting his truck with a bat, his dad's guitar, the microwave, the vacuum, his Guitar Hero controller, his bedroom door, the $3,000 TV (not seen), the computer chair, the whole Happiest Company.com studio, thrown dishes, pans, and a toaster in the yard, ripped his 50 Cent posters, stomping on his mom's scooter, throwing his sister's luggage down the stairs, destroying a parade float, smashing his brother's TV, throws his suitcase of the floor, stomping on a shampoo bottle, smashes a lamp and throws a painting in the snow, pulling his sister's tooth out and even lighting the Christmas tree on fire. *Stephen frequently uses mild language such as crap, what the heck, freakin', screw, etc. *It is possible that Stephen is Autistic due to temper tantrums, hatred being touched, taking off his shirt in a lot of videos, and shoving the remote up his butt. *Stephen often gets chased at the end in the newer videos. Like by his dad, Stephen driving away, and by his sister's husband. *As seen in the first video, Stephen has a calendar of Brian's gay cousin, Jasper, from Family Guy. *A few characters have fought back against Stephen like his Dad, his Grandma, their Dog, a police officer, a Bahamas boat captain, Chase's Mom and the guys from the LA Fight video with Stephen from adasport. *Stephen is the second eldest sibling in his family, because he is older than Jack Quire and younger than the sister. He also has/had a dog. *Some might say Stephen is the younger version of another youtube person "The Angry Grandpa" as they both flip out being on camera by someone from their family, and breaking stuff. *Stephen, Angry Grandpa, Croyt the Angry Halo 2 Kid, Ronald Ramirez the Angry Dominican Kid, Leopold Slikk the Angry German Kid, James Rolfe, Sasha Fokin (The Crazy Ukrainian Kid) and JJ the Call of Duty freak out kid, are famous Youtube people due to their anger, as well as swearing and breaking stuff. (Their Youtube names also depends on how they react like freaking out or being angry.) *Stephen is talented at poetry and has recorded 2 rap songs. "Bitch I'm a Hoosier" and "Dreamin' " ... he is a big fan of Eminem. He has over 10,000 followers on his facebook profile. *Stephen is most likely to be a good engineer because he is responsible for fixing and building The Batmobile so it can be ready for Comic-Con. *There is a video of Stephen, on a Youtube channel called Wafflepwnisreal0k in June 20, 2010, in which, Stephen admits that his freakouts are real, and that he hates the videos, as well as his brother, Jack, and all of Jack's friends. *Stephen has physically attacked people, who most refuse to fight back. He has attacked Jack muiltiple times. He pushed a man from theHappiestCompany.com studio on to the floor, then on his way out another man tries to stop him, Stephen throws him into a wall and leaves. Stephen nearly attacked John Leguizamo, by sminging his arm at him, and destroying his office. Stephen throws smoothies and water bottle at a guy from his L.A. fight video, as well as bystanders who get involved. He then runs after a camera man, shoves him down to the floor, smashes his camera, then throws it at the interviewer. He is then tackled and wrestled to the floor by the interviewer of that video. Stephen also chases a bunch of little girls off a float and destroys it.He has been on tv 4 times, once on Most Daring, Once on Worlds Dumbest and TWICE and tosh.0On Greatest Freakout Ever 28 Stephen seemed to put up some weight as fans say he's gotten thicker. In Greatest freakout ever 29, he seems to have shed off the weight, however, in Stephen and his Batcar, Stephen has gained some of it back. *At Alex Kimbles Goanimate Videos, He is Seen with a Warren Style Grounded Punishment and was Teased by a Bunch of People by saying he was Stupid. In Greatest freakout ever 30 Stephen was pulling Paige tooth out and Brandi jumps to in the pool. In Greatest freakout ever 31 Stephen's selling his family stuff with gun case, drums and unicycle (not seen). Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Acts like a Kid Category:Quire Family Category:Characters